


I can't wait to see you again

by PaisleyLove96



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, also louis has a dog called molly, off screen dog procreation, puppy is a boy in this just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyLove96/pseuds/PaisleyLove96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wakes up at 8am to find his ex-boyfriend on his doorstop with a fluffy dog in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't wait to see you again

It’s just after 8am and someone’s ringing the fucking doorbell.

As Nick stumbles down the corridor, dressed only in his pants with a blanket draped over his shoulders, there’s nothing but curse words floating through his head. He can’t for the life of him work out who could be on the other side, he’s got a sign on his post box that says ‘No Hawkers’ and literally none of his friends are functional before noon on a Saturday.

In his sleep deprived state, Nick doesn’t bother to check through the peep-hole before he flings his front door open. Still, the last thing he was expecting to see was a very irate looking Louis Tomlinson holding a dog in his arms.

“What on earth-?”

“Good Morning Nicholas,” Louis spits out, no doubt trying to look as menacing as possible while wearing fleece pyjama bottoms.

“What the fuck do you want, Louis?” Nick asks, doing his best to close the door as much as possible to hide the fact that he’s literally half-naked. It’s not like Nick had been eager to indulge Louis back when the were together, but know almost a year since they broke up, he’s even less likely to play along.

“Your dog,” Louis says, “Got my dog pregnant.”

“What?” Nick chokes out, “You mean Puppy?”

“No Nicholas, I mean your other dog that Harry bought over a few weeks ago while i was away because he was pet sitting for you and didn’t want Molly to be lonely.” Louis says, tightening his grip on the white squirming fluffball in his arms, “Of course I mean Puppy!” 

And that’s, well. Okay. Nick can probably deal with this.

“And you couldn’t have just messaged me? Maybe at a more reasonable hour?” 

“Of course not!” Louis huffs, “We’re going to be grandparents, Nicholas! I thought you would be excited”

The thing is, that really Nick is excited. It’s just this morning has been a bit much him considering he’s been awake less than twenty minutes and has already had to deal with his very gorgeous ex-boyfriend being ridiculous.

“Well, I guess you should come in then.” Nick resigns, holding the door open far enough to let both Louis and his dog through.

As Louis pushes past him and into the lounge room, he can hear Puppy’s claws scrambling against the hardwood floor and Louis’ excited voice calling out in response.

 _Okay,_ Nick thinks to himself, _you can do this._

**Author's Note:**

> well this happened.   
> If you want, check out my soul mates fic! I promise I'll update it eventually :)
> 
> Tumblr - lou-makemetea  
> Twitter - CityDaze_


End file.
